Patients with a spectrum of neoplastic diseases will be studied using Southwest Group protocols to determine the value of new chemotherapeutic agents and the relative effectiveness of selected combinations of anti-neoplastic agents. In addition, combinations of chemotherapy and radiation therapy will be explored. These patients will be studied at one of the three hospitals of the Northwestern University Medical Center. Patients will be under the direct supervision of an experienced chemotherapist throughout the course of study. Appropriate hematologic tests, under the direction of the investigators, will be performed as required by protocol, and by the judgment of the investigator. Data will be submitted to the Southwest Group office for evaluation. In addition, each investigator in this program will continue his personal research with other support, and it is expected that this research may contribute to Group study design in the future. Participation in Group activity will stimulate improved patient care and cancer education at Northwestern Medical School.